The Murder That Led To Love
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Bankotsu is in the C.S.I and an insane killer is on the loose, but now he's after Sango! Bankotsu is assigned to protect her, but could love be forming between the two? And will Bankotsu be able to protect her?
1. A Twisted Murder

Chapter 1

A Sad Murder

She ran down the cold, dark street. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she looked behind. The dark silhouette followed close behind. Her strides began to slow and she took short breaths.

The shadow of the person was right at her back. His presence sent chills down her spine. She screamed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. A gun was brought by his hand to her head. Her heart pounded in terror and the sweat dripped more. The figure smirked in victory and pulled the trigger.

Her limp body slid to the ground, but the person wasn't finished. He let go of her wrist and shot her three more times in the chest. A smile curved on the tips of his mouth as he took a small pocket knife out of his back pocket and bent down beside the motionless girl.

He brushed his fingers across her forehead moving her chestnut hair out of her terror stricken amber eyes. He brought the knife to her cheek and etched a small upside down torch. A thin line a blood trickled down the girl's pale skin. The figure smirked.

* * *

"We've got another one, sir." The officer stated as he pointed to the dead girl. The police wrapped the yellow tape around the crime scene. C.S.I Chief Suikotsu examined the body.

"Gun shot wound to the head and three to the chest." He said as he looked back at the officer.

"Sad really, she is very pretty." The officer replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Yes, it was hard being a police officer, but you got to do what you got to do.

"I'll need this girl taken down to the morgue for further examination." Suikotsu explained.

"Yes, sir." Replied the young officer and he turned to leave, but Suikotsu stopped him.

"But first, we need to see if we can find out who this girl is." The officer nodded.

"I'll let one of my men do it." Suikotsu explained and he looked over by the C.S.I van to see one of his newer workers.

"Bankotsu, come over here, will ya?" He beckoned and the twenty year old investigator looked up.

"Coming boss." He quickly ran over to his boss and Suikotsu pointed to the dead girl.

"I want you to find any clues on this girl's body like license, I.D. anything that can help us get her identity." Suikotsu ordered and Bankotsu nodded.

He walked up to the girl's limp body and gulped.

Bankotsu had just started working with C.S.I a couple months back and hadn't seen very many dead bodies. He felt like such a wimp when his face would go white when he saw one, but now the fear was over, well, somewhat.

Bankotsu put on white rubber gloves and began to search through the girl's pockets. Sure enough, his found a license.

"Sir, I got a license." Bankotsu said as he pulled out a wallet and Suikotsu took it from him.

"Michi Nakata, age: 18..." Suikotsu read and he sighed. "We need to find her family and tell them the news."

* * *

yeah yeah i know very short but this story is going to b short... but would ya think? personally i like it! well it is my story! please R&R! 


	2. The Witness Protector

Chapter 2

The Witness Protector

Her steps were quick and short as she walked down the hall of the police department. A tear slid down her cheek from the corner of her eye. She quickly turned a corner and walked into a small waiting room.

"Hi, I'm here to see Chief Suikotsu. I got his call this morning." The young women explained. The receptionist lady looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes, he's waiting for you down the hall and to the left." She huffed and the girl thanked her.

She walked down the hall and went into a another small room on the left. There was a man sitting in a chair behind a small table.

"Hello, Sango." He said kindly. "Please come in." Sango walked into the cramped room and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Sango, I'm sorry for the loss of your twin sister." He started. "As I said on the phone, I needed to ask you a few questions." Sango nodded tightly, but her eyes were filled with despair.

"Where did your sister go last night?" He questioned and Sango took a deep breath.

"Well, last night we had a fight…"

FLASHBACK

_"Michi I need help in the kitchen!" Sango shouted to her sister from downstairs, but there was no answer. Sango shook her head and walked upstairs. _

_"Michi! C'mon I need some help here!" She shouted again, but still no answer. Sango sighed and walked over to her sister's bedroom door and knocked on it. Sango heard the shuffle of footsteps and voices muttering. _

_"Michi?" Sango opened the door and saw Michi_ _sitting in her bed with Sango's ex-boyfriend, Miroku. Sango's jaw dropped._

_"Miroku!" She shrieked. "What the hell are you doing here!" Miroku smiled sheepishly and Michi glared at her sister._

_"He's with me, can't you see that?" She stated angrily and Sango blinked. _

_"Get out!" She shouted to Miroku. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sango glared daggers at him. Miroku quickly grabbed his pants and ran out the room. _

_"Why did you do that!" Michi shouted and Sango brought her glance back to her twin. _

_"Why are with Miroku? He's a perverted lech!" Sango shouted. _

_"You can't choose who I go out with! This is my life!" Michi shouted back._

_"I'm trying to do what's best for you!" _

_"No! You're not mom!" Tears filled in Michi's eyes as she quickly got clothes on and rushed out the door. Sango stood in shock. _

_She heard the front door slam loudly._

"… And that's the last I saw of her." Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. Suikotsu nodded. The salty liquid dripped onto the gray table.

"She was the last of my family!" Sango cried and Suikotsu placed his hand on hers.

"I promise you, that we will find whoever did this to your sister." He assured her and Sango nodded weakly.

"But Sango, I'll need to put you under witness protection." He explained and she looked at him with confused eyes."Well, this killer has struck before. He, for some weird reason, attacks twins. Usually right after he kills off the first he'll go after the second. So, we have to make sure that your safe." Sango nodded. "Your protector will be Bankotsu. Now, don't be alarmed, but he is new around here, but he also takes this job very serious and he has never let anyone down." Sango nodded again.

"Also he will be going with you today." Suikotsu finished and he stood. "If you come follow me, you can meet him now." Sango followed behind the investigator.

They walked down the hall in silence. Sango took her gaze from the ground and saw a handsome young man waiting for them.

"Bankotsu, this is Sango." Suikotsu introduced and the two shook hands.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, miss." Bankotsu said sofly, but professionally.Sango nodded and they looked into each others eyes. Suikotsu cleared his throat and the two looked back at him.

"Sango you're going to have to stay in an apartment for a while." Suikotsu explained. "Don't worry it will be paid for." Sango nodded, for the millionth time it seemed.

"Well, Bankotsu here's the key." Suikotsu handed his employee the key and Sango began to walk out of the building. Bankotsu followed behind her, but Suikotsu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to keep your eye on her at all times." He ordered. "And be careful, kid."

"I will, sir." He said as he smiled and he rushed out the door after Sango.

* * *

well yeah that was reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyy short but like ive said b4 this a short fanfic but hope u likey and R&R pretty pelase with a cherry on top...LOL 


	3. Found You

Chapter 3

Found You…

Bankotsu stuck the key into the lock and opened the wooden door. They walked into the apartment.

It wasn't actually what you called great. The curtains were chewed at the bottom, probably by moths. The floor was a really ugly color of carpet with many stains all over it. A weird, musky smell was floating through the room. There was only one couch in the living room and a old fashioned, mostly likely, black and white TV.

Bankotsu chuckled. "It's like living a mansion." He said sarcastically and Sango smiled slightly. Bankotsu's smile turned into a frown, it wasn't exactly the best time to be joking around.

Sango placed her bag on the couch. They had gone back to her house to grab some things.

Bankotsu sat down on the couch and Sango sat beside him. They sat in silence. But the silence wasn't all that inviting, Sango needed someone there, she needed someone to comfort her.

All of a sudden Sango began to cry. Bankotsu looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say.

Loosing a loved was the hardest to ever get over. Bankotsu knew that much.

When he was 13 years old his parents were murdered right in front of his face...

FLASHBACK

_Terror and confusion structured Bankotsu's young face as he hid in his parent's closet. The door was opened a creak, but Bankotsu could see clearly at the actions outside of his safe haven._

_First, his mother was shot to the ground and followed by his father. Blood leaked from their bodies and reddened the carpet around them. Both their eyes were still wide open and Bankotsu swore he saw one last tear stream down his mother's cheek._

_Bankotsu saw the black outline of a man, in which his entire body was covered with black clothing and a black ski mask concealed the murderer's face._

_"Serves you right, bitches." The man shouted loudly, unaware of Bankotsu's presence behind the closet door._

_Sirens blared outside and the killer took off with great haste._

END OF FLASHBACK

After the tragic accident, Bankotsu was then moved to a foster family, but he never forgot that day. The horror that was etched on his parent's faces was unforgettable.

Sango sniffed and rubbed away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm sorry I'm like this it's just-" She started, but Bankotsu cut her off.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. And it's OK to cry." Bankotsu explained kindly. Sango nodded.

* * *

A couple days later Bankotsu's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Bankotsu here." He said and Kikyo, another C.S.I. officer, answered.

"Bankotsu, we've got a lead on the killer." She answered, with concern in her voice. "We found his house, but when we searched it he wasn't there. So, he couldn't be anywhere. I want you to keep on your guard." She explained.

"Yeah, I know." Bankotsu replied with slight annoyance in his voice.

He heard Kikyo sigh. "Don't tell the girl, she doesn't need to get anymore freaked out."

"What do you mean don't tell her!" Bankotsu practically shouted. "I think she has the right to know that we've found a lead!" Kikyo sighed again.

"I know, newbie." She snapped. "It's just he might be going after her so, I don't want her to get freaked out."

"Whatever." Bankotsu muttered and he hung up. Bankotsu scowled. He couldn't just lie to her, it wasn't right, but if he disobeyed his orders he could be fired.

Sango walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Who was that?" She asked and Bankotsu flinched with surprise.

"Uh, it was just another one of my bosses." He explained quickly.

"What did they say?" She asked, with hope in her voice and Bankotsu sighed inwardly.

"They said that they haven't found any leads yet." He lied, but what could he do?

"Oh," Sango whispered. Bankotsu nodded. Sango walked over to the couch and sat down. Bankotsu looked around the room and saw that everything was shut and locked.

"Bankotsu?" He looked back at Sango as she stood up.

"Yeah?" Sango didn't give an answer, instead she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"I miss her so much." She sobbed and Bankotsu was slightly shocked. He pulled Sango, gently, away from him and wiped away a tear with his finger, that had dripped down her cheek.

"I know." Bankotsu answered, quietly. Sango looked at him and she titled her head slightly and kissed him. Bankotsu's eyes widened. He was supposed to be protecting this girl, not kissing her! But Bankotsu felt so happy, so alive when her lips touched his and he answered the kiss.

Sango was the first to pull away and Bankotsu was still shocked.

"Wow." Was all he could say and Sango giggled slightly. She looked back at him and he looked at her. Love sparkled in both their eyes. Bankotsu had only known her for a few days, but he still felt something for Sango.

They continued to stare into each others eyes until they heard a loud bang on the door and a voice said,

"Found you."

* * *

woah creepy but R&R please and srry 4 not updated sooner...yeah...but w/e :P 


	4. The Symbol Of Death

Chapter 4

The Symbol Of Death

Bankotsu's hand immediately flew to his gun hooked onto his belt. He pulled it out and clicked the safety off. Sango hid behind Bankotsu and held onto his shoulder.

"Sango, stay here." Bankotsu ordered and Sango nodded. She let go of his shoulder and Bankotsu began to walk slowly towards the door. He felt sweat drip down his forehead.

He reached the door and grasped the doorknob, with the gun still pointed at the wood. Bankotsu quickly turned the knob and the door swung open, but no one was there.

Looking from side to side, Bankotsu walked out of the apartment room. He looked back at Sango, who was still pale in the face.

"Sango, I want you to stay here until I get back. I'm just going to take a quick look around hall." He explained and Sango nodded again. Bankotsu turned back and slowly walked along the wall. He heard the floor creak and, instinctively, he brought his gun around the corner and pointed it.

"Who are you!" An older lady shrieked and Bankotsu sighed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Bankotsu Yosano and I'm with C.S.I. Have you seen any suspicious characters around here?" He questioned, but the lady was still in shock that she had a gun to her face.

"I-uh-yeah… there was some guy looking around the hallway." She explained in a stutter. Bankotsu nodded and he turned and ran back to the room.

The door was still open when he reached it, but when he looked inside Sango was gone! Bankotsu saw a small sprinkle of blood on the ground and the window was wide open. He ran over to the window, but just as he looked out, a car squealed away.

"Damnit!" Bankotsu shouted. "Why the hell did I leave her alone!" He ripped his walkie talkie out of his pocket and press the ring button.

"Hello?" Suikotsu's voice said.

"Hey boss, I'm going to need some back-up."

* * *

_Couple minutes earlier…_

Sango sat on the couch as Bankotsu left the room. Why did he leave her? She felt so defenseless. It's not like she was weak, but after all that had happened, Sango didn't feel all that strong.

Footsteps were heard outside the door and Sango perked her head up. But instead of Bankotsu walking through the door, a taller figure did, with a bandanna covering his head. His ice cold eyes met hers.

"Well, hello Sango." He said slyly. Sango's body tensed. It was him! It was the man that killed her sister! It was the man that was going to kill her!

Sango pressed her back against the back of the couch.

"Seems only yesterday I killed your sister… Wait! It was yesterday!" He let out a laugh to himself. "Oh, I'm Renkotsu." He introduced as he took step towards her. Sango's breath shortened and Renkotsu was at the edge of the couch now. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"I enjoyed killing your sister and it's going to be fun killing you." He whispered into her ear. Sango's fear was now gone and all she welled up inside of her was anger.

"You bastard." She muttered while she narrowed her eyes and Renkotsu chuckled.

"You're all talk." Sango clenched her teeth and she swung his fist up to punch him, but Renkotsu was to fast and he grabbed her wrist. "Nice try." He muttered. Sango needed help. She opened her mouth to scream, but Renkotsu quickly covered it with his hand. Sango glared at him and tried to rip out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Renkotsu smiled and he took out a dagger from his pocket.

Sango shrieked slightly, but her voice was muffled. Renkotsu brought the dagger to her cheek and ran the edge along her skin to make an upside down torch. The blood dripped over Renkotsu's knuckles and onto the floor. Sango winced in pain.

Renkotsu heard someone walking down the hall and he looked wildly around for a place to get out.

Then he saw a window and they were on the bottom floor, so it was easy to get out.

Renkotsu dragged Sango with him as he rushed over to the pane and unlocked the window. With ease, he opened it and jumped out. Sango still attempted to wiggle out of his hold, but was unsuccessful. Renkotsu pulled Sango over to his car and shoved her into the passengers seat.

He quickly slammed the door and got in the driver's side.

Once in the car, Renkotsu reached into the back seat to grab a roll of duck tape. Sango felt tears pour out of her eyes. She didn't want to die, but who would?

"Turn around!" Renkotsu ordered and Sango did what she was told. She turned until her back faced Renkotsu and her yanked her arms back. He quickly wrapped the tape around her wrists and pulled her back to face the front. Sango looked at Renkotsu in fear. Renkotsu smirked as he ripped off a short piece of tape and stuck onto her mouth.

Sango didn't struggle anymore, she knew he had won, but she still had hope for Bankotsu to come.

Renkotsu put the gear into drive and stepped on the gas pedal. The car squealed as it skidded across the road. Sango would glance over at Renkotsu, every so often, as they drove. Where the hell was he taking her?

Renkotsu laughed slightly. "I don't know how those cops didn't catch me sooner. I've been killing for two years now." Sango didn't look at him again, she was too afraid too.

The car began to slow and Sango looked to the road. There was a car accident up ahead and police were directing the drivers. This was it! This was her chance, the police would find her, but Renkotsu was smarter than that.

"Shit!" He shouted as he slowed his car down even more. Renkotsu pulled his gun out and pointed it to Sango's head.

"Get in the back and lay on the floor and don't make any movement or I'll blow your fuckin' head off!" He yelled and Sango tensed, but she did what she was told.

Sango used her feet to push herself into the back, but she toppled over and hit her head. Sango moaned through the tape and Renkotsu glared at her.

Sango laid as close as she could to the dirty floor of the car. But she hoped, she prayed, that the cop would see her and get this crazy man arrested.

Renkotsu slowed his car down to a stop and rolled down the window. The patrol officer bent down.

"Sir, I'm just going have to get you to carry on slowly till you get to the end of the road there." He explained calmly, unaware that Renkotsu was a serial killer, unaware that there was a girl tied up on the floor in the back.

Sango wanted to make a noise, anything to gets the officer's attention. But she was afraid of what Renkotsu was capable of doing.

Renkotsu nodded and rolled up his window. They continued to drive until they got to a familiar back alley. The car squeaked to a stop and Renkotsu hopped out of the seat. He swung the door open and yanked Sango out.

Sango looked at the back alley where Renkotsu had parked. There was a pool of dried blood. This was where he killed Michi!

Sweat dripped down Sango's face and she struggled to break free, but couldn't. Renkotsu brought a gun out of his pocket and slowly put it to Sango's head. She squeezed her eyes shut. Waiting for the pain to come. Sango opened one eye and saw Renkotsu's face went pale. She looked in the direction he was looking and heard sirens blaring. Her heart leaped with joy. She was saved.

But her problem's weren't over yet. Cops got out of the cars and pointed their guns at Renkotsu. Renkotsu snapped out of his daze.

"Put down the gun or we'll shoot!" Suikotsu shouted as he exited a car and held his gun up also. Renkotsu smirked.

"Not if I shoot first." He replied and placed his finger on the trigger. Sango's fear was now gone and anger filled inside of her. This bastard killed her sister, but she wouldn't let him kill her. Sango twisted her body out of his grasp and Renkotsu was slightly shocked.

He gritted his teeth and jumped for Sango, but a bullet stopped him as it jabbed into his chest. Renkotsu fell to the ground with eyes wide open in terror, just like his victims.

Sango turned around and Bankotsu standing there with a gun in his hand still pointing. Bankotsu took a small breath and ran up to Sango. He took the tape off her mouth and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said as he hugged her. Sango just smiled if it wasn't for Bankotsu, she would be dead right now. Bankotsu took the tape off her arms and Sango rubbed her wrists.

Suikotsu sighed with relief.

"Finally it's over."

* * *

A few days later Sango was staring at her reflection in her mirror in the bathroom of her house.

Bankotsu had brought Sango to the doctor, but everything was fine. Sadly, Sango had to say goodbye to Bankotsu because he was too busy with his job. He said that they would see each other soon.

Sango sighed. She stared at the mirror closer and saw the scab of the upside down torch. She ran her finger across the outline. She may of survived the attack of a serial killer, but now she was scared forever with the symbol of death.


End file.
